A pesar de todo
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Lovino siempre tuvo complejo de inferioridad, pero sólo le hacía falta que Antonio le dejara claro cuánto le amaba. AntonioxLovino, ligeramente AU por tener a un Lovi rellenito. No entréis si no os gusta


_Fic AntonioxLovino, fluff y un poco angst la parte de Lovino. Ligeramente AU por tener Lovino un poco de sobrepeso (¿entre unos 5 y 10 kilos de más? no estoy realmente segura)._

_Si no os gusta todo eso, ya podéis ir dando marcha atrás. A los que sigáis leyendo, espero que lo disfrutéis~._

**A pesar de todo**

Lovino Vargas nunca había sido un chico realmente delgado. Desde muy pequeño, por su afición a la pasta, la pizza y las siestas, además de los tomates de Antonio, había estado un tanto regordete, cosa que nunca quiso admitir ni nadie podía decírselo, si no quería recibir un buen cabezazo en su estómago. Tenía demasiado orgullo para admitir que le sobraban unos kilos, y más aún para ponerse a hacer algún tipo de dieta o deporte especial para perder ese peso.

Aquel día yacía tranquilo en el sofá, las piernas colgando de los bordes mientras saboreaba una de sus comidas favoritas mientras hacía... nada. ¿Y por qué no? Se estaba muy bien allí, sin hacer nada, tal como cuando era pequeño: la casa hecha un desastre y él disfrutando de paz y tranquilidad tumbado por ahí mientras saboreaba algo delicioso hasta caer dormido. Eso era felicidad para él, estar solo sin intrusos, sin alguien que le dijera que hiciera algo, sin el pesado de España saltándole encima comparándole con un tomate. Porque él no era como un tomate, qué ideas que tenía ese hombre...

Comía lentamente, con deleite, el pedazo de pizza a la carbonara, acariciando con su mano libre su barriga con lentitud, notando cómo se iba llenando a cada mordisco y se volvía un poco más redonda y pronunciada. No es que le gustara engordar, ni mucho menos, pero la sensación de relax que le daba ir llenándose de cosas ricas no tenía precio. Además, acariciarse era mucho más placentero cuando estaba así, era tan verdadero como que era el sur de Italia.

Pero aquella pequeña felicidad, que alcanzó su clímax al terminarse la pizza y reposar con ambas manos sobre su estómago lleno, fue destruida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Maldita sea, qué inoportunos de mierda... -murmuró, lanzando malas miradas a la puerta, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. Con un sonoro quejido, se levantó de su cómodo sofá y fue hasta ella, notando por el camino que le sería imposible disimular barriga por lo lleno que estaba, además que los botones de su camisa parecían haber vivido tiempos mejores.

La abrió unos centímetros, encontrándose la sonrisa feliz de Antonio al otro lado, con una cesta de tomates frescos con un aroma que le hizo salivar rápidamente.

-Hola, Lovi~ -gorgojeó, inclinando la cabeza para ver al italiano que no terminaba de abrir la puerta-. Vine a traerte unos tomates y hacerte una visita~.

Lovino dejó escapar un bufido, pero no estaba realmente enojado. Los tomates harían que valiese la pena soportarle un rato.

-Pasa... -gruñó, apartándose de la puerta y dejando pasar a aquel país que parecía no perder jamás la sonrisa.

-Te eché tanto de menos, me moría por verte, Lovinito mío. ¿Sabes? Francis y Gilbert me han estado contando que... -y ahí venía el parloteo incesante de siempre. Lovino se limitó a coger la cesta de los tomates y adentrarse en su casa, dejándolos sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras el otro le seguía y continuaba hablándole de cosas que realmente no le importaban.

Alzó uno de los tomates, oliendo su delicioso aroma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y le dio un mordisco. Jugoso y dulce, era de los buenos. Al menos Antonio hacía bien algo.

-¿Está bueno? -preguntó el español, apoyando su cuerpo en el borde de la puerta de la cocina, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa que coronaba con un visible sonrojo.

-Por supuesto -le contestó, mirándole de reojo. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Qué tendría todo aquello? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero las gotas del jugoso tomate se le comenzaron a escurrir por su pálido y carnoso brazo, comenzando a lamérselo antes de que llegaran a su ropa y tuviera problemas para quitar las manchas.

-Es que... bueno, yo... -Antonio parecía tener problemas por primera vez en expresarse, y eso le extrañó todavía más, entrecerrando sus ojos inquisitivamente mientras escaneaba de arriba a abajo al mayor. Tuvo que admitir que hoy vestía mejor que otros días, con unos vaqueros ajustados que remarcaban sus fuertes piernas y trasero y una camiseta con un amplio cuello que dejaba entrever su colgante de la cruz y la deliciosa piel bronceada. Lovino enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Antonio, por su parte, contemplaba con deleite al otro chico. Su pequeño Italia Romano, Lovino Vargas, al que había cuidado y visto crecer casi cada día de su vida. Ahora era tan atractivo como el que más, con unas mejillas llenas y redondeadas, labios rojos y jugosos, aún más ahora por los restos de tomate en ellos. Ojos vivarachos dorados y aquel cuerpo... aquel cuerpo que inexplicablemente a Antonio le dejaba sin respiración. Al comentárselo a sus dos amigos, ellos se habían burlado de él y le habían tomado por loco.

_-¿Cómo te puede gustar? Italia Veneciano es mucho más lindo._

_-Exacto, además, él está gordo. ¿Es que te gustan ese tipo de chicos? -le picó Gilbert, dándole con el codo en sus costillas._

_-¡P-Por supuesto que...!_

Por supuesto que le gustaba. No podía evitarlo, sabía que sus ideales estéticos no eran los que mandaran en el día a día, pero no por eso desistiría. Lovino era un hermoso chico, que no estaba gordo, sólo algo rellenito. Contundente... Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era esa barriguita suya, redondeada y apretada contra su camisa de trabajo, además de aquellos signos evidentes de que le sobraba peso depositados en su cadera y remarcados por el apretado cinturón. Se relamió los labios, saboreando con la vista la figura de su amado comiéndose otro tomate más, mientras le miraba esperando a que le dijera el por qué de su visita.

-¿Y bien? -dijo el italiano, terminando el segundo tomate y dándole la espalda para lavarse las manos en el fregadero, remojándose la boca para que no estuviera pegajosa. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando le vio con esos labios gruesos y brillantes, que le estaban gritando que le besaran aquí y ahora.

-Gil y Francis me dijeron que sería mejor que te lo dijera -contestó, desviando la mirada para concentrarse en lo que debía decir.

En el ojo derecho de Lovi apareció un tic, mientras lanzaba fastidiado el trapo con el que se estaba secando sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Espérame un momento... -gruñó, saliendo de la cocina pasando a su lado, fijándose Antonio inevitablemente en aquella barriguita temblando ligeramente a cada paso que daba. Suerte que ya no podía verle, porque el sonrojo de su cara fue demasiado visible.

Lovino subió las escaleras a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en ella unos segundos, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Siempre tenía que nombrar a esos dos, siempre, y siempre tenía que hacer lo que ellos le decían, ¡siempre! ¿Es que Antonio no podía pensar por su cuenta? Además... él nunca les perdonaría lo que le dijeron la última vez que se vieron.

_Hacía un par de meses, en una comida que tuvieron en casa de Feliciano y que éste había invitado a Ludwig y su hermano, a Antonio, y que de rebote se vino Francis (porque Gilbert, Francis y Antonio parecía que iban pegados, y si dos de ellos estaban en un sitio, el último no tardaría en aparecer), después de la comida, en la cual Lovino se sentía realmente incómodo por ocultar un poco su barriga mientras se debatía por comer o no comer _gelatto_, como todos los demás hacían, había salido el tema fatídico de cuál de los dos Italias era más lindo._

_-Por supuesto, Veneciano es mucho más lindo -dijo el francés con un ronroneo, haciéndole ojitos al hermano pequeño italiano, claramente con ganas de llevárselo a la cama a pesar de tener la mirada asesina de Alemania clavada en su nuca._

_-¡Claro que sí! Feli es muy atractivo -exclamó el albino, moviendo las cejas con una sonrisita-. Tiene un cuerpo fabuloso, y no sólo eso, es bueno pintando, cantando, cocinando... Aunque por supuesto, yo sigo siendo aquí el más genial de todos._

_-Ve~. Haréis que me sonroje -dijo Feliciano, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Ludwig y abrazándole._

_-¡No seas modesto, hombre! ¡Toño, ¿a que tú piensas igual que nosotros? -le cuestionó con su escandalosa voz_

_Antonio hizo una mueca con sus labios, mirando alternativamente a Feliciano y Lovino, que tenía la vista fija en sus manos, que había agarrado los bordes de su camiseta y la estiraba, sonrojado de vergüenza. Su corazón dio un salto de la emoción, Lovino parecía tan frágil y vulnerable así..._

_-Claro, Feli es muy lindo -dijo sonriente, sin apartar la mirada del sur de Italia. En aquel momento, Lovino la alzó, mirándole con sorpresa y tristeza, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, desapareció dentro de la casa, gritando maldiciones mientras Gilbert reía insensiblemente._

Lovino se comenzó a sacar su camisa, dejándola sobre la cama, mientras buscaba una camiseta mucho más ancha. Estaba harto de tener ese cuerpo, aunque no estuviera exactamente gordo, había sido el objeto de burla de aquel trío demasiadas veces, y ya no podía aguantarles más. Poniéndose una camiseta mucho más grande y mirándose en el espejo, encontró que se disimulaba mucho mejor su cuerpo que con aquella otra de su trabajo, sintiéndose aliviado unos momentos, mientras sus mejillas seguían ardiendo.

Cerró las puertas de su armario de un golpe, bastante enfadado. Aunque ellos le hicieran burla, él no sería el que hiciera régimen. Le daba igual, que siguieran riéndose si querían. Le gustaba demasiado comer, poder echarse tranquilo en su sofá mientras comía algo delicioso que él mismo había preparado y dormirse después, totalmente solo, en su casa. Sin ruidos. Sin compañía. Nadie que le molestara. _Amaba _estar solo.

Porque ¿para qué quería estar con alguien? ¿Para que le siguieran recordando que era peor que su hermano en todos los aspectos? Ni dibujaba tan bien, ni tenía su metabolismo que lo mantuviera delgado comiera lo que comiera, ni tenía un carácter agradable el cual hacía que el mundo entero le amara y dijera lo lindo y buen chico que era. Él era todo lo contrario, era la oveja negra de su familia. Pero por eso mismo estaba tan bien solo, ¿quién necesita gente estúpida a su alrededor que no viera que él hacía mejor comida que Feli? Porque en **eso **sí que no le ganaba ni en broma.

Ahora que se encontraba un poco mejor, a pesar de la molesta sensación de su corazón de opresión, de estar solo y no tener a nadie en quien confiar ni nadie que le viera con buenos ojos, salió de su habitación, poniendo cara de póker para que Antonio no fuera el imbécil que le preguntara qué le ocurría.

Durante aquellos minutos, el español había tomado asiento en el sofá, notando la zona en la que había estado echado Lovino por la manera en que estaban hundidos los cojines y lo caliente que estaba todavía. Además, todavía olía a la pizza que se había comido y había miguitas aquí y allá en la colcha. Antonio suspiró, llenándose los pulmones del aroma de su amor, sonriendo distraído mientras pensaba en él y en lo perfecto que era para sus ojos.

El sur de Italia apareció en el salón por fin y España le recibió con una brillante sonrisa, hasta que se percató del cambio de vestuario del chico. Aquella camiseta le venía tan grande que casi era ridículo, y levantándose no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, yendo hacía él.

-¿Qué coño te hace tanta gracia, gilipollas? -gruñó entre dientes, sonrojándose de ira, mientras Antonio le cogía de la mano y lo acercaba hacia él.

-La camiseta. Es tan grande que cabríamos los dos dentro -dijo simplemente, y al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un cariñoso beso en su frente.

El otro chico le apartó de un empujón, todavía más rojo, aunque ésta vez de vergüenza.

-Imbécil, te burlas de mí... -musitó con los dientes apretados, sus ojos aguándose por momentos. Antonio no era el que solía meterse con él por su físico. Aunque de vez en cuando soltara comentarios como ese o le siguiera la corriente a sus amigos, era por no ser tan descarado como ellos que aún le permitía entrar en su casa. Pero que ahora dijera eso... ¿en qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no entraban los dos en aquella camiseta, él estaba gordo, era imposible...

Antonio le miró fíjamente, acariciándose el pecho, el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. ¿Es que había dicho algo malo? Ay, era tan bocazas a veces...

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó temeroso, sujetándole suavemente de los hombros, los cuales notó temblar como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. ¿Lovi...?

-Calla, imbécil... -sollozó, aún negándose a llorar. Era lo peor, y había dejado a Antonio entrar pensando que a pesar de lo espeso que era, sabría comportarse. Pero ni eso. Bueno, al menos sería un alivio que le dijera de una puñetera vez el asco que le daba haber criado a una nación tan torpe como él, que no se había convertido en lo que esperaba ni por asomo. Entonces su corazón podría estar por fin libre de ataduras.

-Lovino... -los brazos del español le rodearon protectoramente y lo apretaron con suavidad contra su pecho, acariciándole el pelo con cariño y con cuidado de no rozar aquel rizo que le ponía nervioso (porque realmente no terminaba de comprender la reacción que le hacía tener)-. Lovino, mi lindo tomatito, ¿qué te ocurre?

El más joven tembló en sus brazos, notando que sus mejillas se coloreaban de nuevo, sin querer corresponder el abrazo al sentirse inseguro. ¿Por qué era tan dulce con él? Hacía que tuviera esperanzas...

-Imbécil, dilo de una vez... -murmuró, sin fuerzas para apartarse-. Dime que...

Entonces Antonio recordó a qué había venido. Claro, a decirle _eso_...

-Cierto, casi me olvido que te tenía que decir algo~ -canturreó sonriente, apartándole un poquito para alzarle la barbilla y hacer que le mirara a los ojos, acariciándole las mejillas.

Lovino sintió un estremecimiento, preguntándose por qué tendría que sujetarle así para decirle cuánto le odiaba. Claro, para ver su expresión cuando le rompiera en pedazos, ¿no? Tragó saliva, notando ganas de llorar sólo de imaginarlo.

-Lovino -susurró, con aquella cálida sonrisa como el Sol que bañaba sus tierras-. Estoy enamorado de tí~ -musitó lleno de felicidad, dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla-. Te amo con locura, desde hace años... bueno, no, creo que son decadas ya... estoy enamorado de tí.

Sintió su corazón detenerse unos segundos antes de comenzar a latir nuevamente con fuerza redoblada, su cuerpo entero temblando y ardiendo. Eso... no era lo que estaba esperando.

-¿Q-qué...? -parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, con los ojos desenfocados por el shock, hasta que por fin pudo ver a España inclinarse de nuevo sobre él y depositar un beso cargado de amor sobre sus labios, que tardó en corresponder por haberle pillado totalmente de sorpresa.

Poco a poco, asimilando un poco más la situación, subió sus regordetas manos por su camiseta, palpando aquel cuerpo delgado y fibroso, aferrándose con fuerzas. ¿Qué importaba que su estómago abultara y se apretara contra el torso plano de Antonio? Aquel beso era más delicioso que cualquier comida que hubiera probado nunca.

Las manos más grandes y duras de Antonio lo atrayeron también con más fuerza contra él, clavándose con cuidado en su espalda ligeramente mullida, rodeando su cintura tierna y suave que tanto amaba. Tanto había soñado con aquello, en tenerle en sus brazos...

Lovino, que no había querido profundizar el beso, se separó de él, sus redondas mejillas rojas como tomates, mirando confuso al español.

-¿P-por qué...? Quiero decir... -bajó sus ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por sus manos sobre sus pequeñas redondeces-... pensé que tú también me odiabas... -no fue capaz de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Odiarte...? -Antonio se tensó unos momentos, abrazándole con más fuerza-. ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Te he críado, te he visto crecer. He pasado casi toda mi vida a tu lado, y sé mejor que nadie que no mereces ser odiado.

-Mentiroso... -le quiso apartar, pero le sujetaba demasiado firmemente-. Todos saben que Feliciano es mejor que yo en todo. Menos en la cocina, por supuesto... -hinchó los morritos sin darse cuenta, haciéndole parecer adorable-. Todos piensan... que yo estorbo...

La tensión de Antonio volvió, junto con el coraje que esas palabras le hicieron sentir.

-No estorbas -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios y alzarlo en brazos con una fuerza que Lovino desconocía. Se aferró fuerte con sus piernas a la cadera del español mientras era llevado hasta el sofá donde tantas veces había pasado tristes tardes comiendo y durmiendo, pensando que le odiaban y estaba solo, pero ésta vez con su lengua ocupada acariciándose con la de Antonio.

Las manos de ambos subieron y bajaron por el cuerpo del otro, arrancando gemidos de placer de vez en cuando pero sin permitirse separar sus labios, aferrados como si el mundo se fuera terminar al día siguiente. La boca de Lovino dejaba entrar la lengua de Antonio y la aprisionaba con sus dientes, lamiéndola ávidamente antes de liberarlo y dejar que campara a sus anchas, mezclando sus salivas cuando algunas escapaban sin querer por la comisura del italiano, jadeando al notar las manos del español acariciar su vientre.

-A-Antoni... o... -lo apartó ligeramente, cogiendo aire con sus bocas a escasos milímetros, sus frentes apoyadas la una contra la otra, jadeando cuando la boca del más mayor se cerró sobre su cuello, dándole pequeños y tiernos besos-. ¿Qué... es esto...?

Se detuvo unos segundos, aunque sin separar los labios de su deliciosa piel.

-¿El qué?

Le acarició los rizos oscuros y alocados de su cabeza, todavía confuso. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-No lo sé... Estoy confundido...

Dejó escapar el aire por la nariz con una sonrisa, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y se acomodó a un costado del italiano, acariciándole el pelo.

-Gilbert y Francis se metían conmigo porque no me terminaba de declarar. Te quiero muchísimo, pero... no estaba seguro de si tú querrías que tuviéramos algo. Ya sabes, he sido yo quien te crió, soy como tu padre... Y temía que no me vieras nada más que como eso -hizo una pausa, pasando su mano alrededor de su estómago para acercarlo más hacia él, enredando sus piernas con las de él-. Encima, en aquella comida que tuvimos con Feli, no entendí sus intenciones y creo que te ofendieron... Lo siento tanto, Lovino... -sus ojos verdes refulgieron de pena, y Lovino apoyó de nuevo sus frentes juntas. Estaban tan estrechos en aquel sofá... pero con la sujeción del español se sentía completamente cómodo. Y mucho mejor ahora que sabía lo que ocurría allí.

-Entonces... a pesar de todo... ¿te gusto? Debes estar loco... -dijo, volviendo a hinchar sus mejillas, y Antonio sonrió.

-Me gustas. Todo tú.

Le sujetó la mano que tenía aferrada a su espalda para que no cayera y la posó sobre su estómago.

-¿A pesar de estar... rellenito?

-Vamos -rió con ganas, frotando su mejilla contra la de él-. Siempre has sido adorable, y aunque estuvieras como un palillo o como Alfred, me seguirías gustando. Estás en tu justa medida.

Las mejillas de Lovino se encendieron de nuevo, ésta vez contra las de Antonio, que sintió al instante el calor y rió de nuevo, feliz.

-Eres un idiota...

-Un idiota que te ama.

Se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del español.

-Yo... también te quiero...

Y por primera vez, Lovino Vargas se sintió importante, querido, mientras se dejaba mimar por aquel extraño hombre de sonrisa imborrable.

**FIN**

Yo y mi maldito fetichismo por los personajes ligeramente rellenitos~ Es que son tan... asdjgkjas ¿sobables? ¿blanditos? ¿suavecitos? Me encantan 8D

Por otro lado, espero que podáis perdonarme la cantidad de fluff y la OOCness. Era imposible evitarla teniendo en cuenta que... 1: El complejo de inferioridad de Lovi me pone tontita. 2: Siempre estoy roleando a Antonio, hasta el punto que me estoy volviendo ñoña hasta límites insospechados (y el Gil de mi foro comenzó a llamarme _Toñoña _por eso... =/=). 3: No puedo evitar ser romántica al juntarlos a ambos.

Espero que os gustara y que a las chicas con esos kilitos de más se hayan sentido queridas al menos un poco~. Antonio y yo os queremos mucho~ 8D *escapa antes de que la llamen loca (?)*.

Dedicado a mi hermosa Lovina, Ren~. Te quiero, amorcito~.


End file.
